Broken
by twilighter545437
Summary: Edward’s wife died in childbirth. All he has left is his daughter until he meets single mother Bella and her twin boys. All human. Canon pairings.


**Disclaimer: **I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight

**Summary: **Edward's wife died in childbirth. All he has left is his daughter until he meets single mother Bella and her twin boys. All human. Canon pairings.

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Edward's Story****

* * *

**

This is a normal day for me I wake up: make sure Bethany is taken to daycare, then I go straight to work, once work finishes I go to my mum's to pick up Bethany and eat dinner, then once at home I make sure Bethany is ready for bed and put her into bed and then I go to bed and when I wake up it all starts over again. This is what today is like. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 28 years old, doctor and single father to my daughter Bethany. Let me tell you my story.

I was born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a surgeon to Chicago Private Hospital and Esme owns and runs her own Interior Designing business. I have one younger sister, Alice who is married to my best friend Jasper and they have two kids; Katie and Daniel. When I was sixteen I meet my wife. She had just moved to Chicago with her parents and sister from Alaska. I instantly had a crush on her the moment I saw her in school and offered to show her around. Luckily for me she accepted. I ended up asking her out the next day. I took her out to one of the finest restaurants in Chicago and then took her to a movie of her choosing. We even shared our first kiss when I dropped her home.

The next week on another date, I asked her to be my girlfriend and I was delighted when she said yes. We continued to date for the next 12 months without any fights.

It was about a year later when everything seemed to change. Tanya had gone back to Alaska with her family to visit her relatives. Everything was fine while she was gone except for the part where I missed her terribly. I couldn't stand not being able to hear her voice so I decided to call her. I was shocked when a male voice answered and all I thought was that she was cheating on me with some Alaskan guy, so I ignored all her calls, texts and emails while she was on her trip.

When she returned to school, I demanded to know what she was hiding. She obviously thought that I was crazy for thinking that she'd ever keep a secret from me and snapped at me and said that we were better off if we stopped seeing each other.

We were broken up with 6 months, until my family was having a party and she just happened to be there and we just talked. I had mistaken everything. It was her cousin who had answered the phone for her because she was occupied. I felt horrible and eminently offered to take her out for the mistake I had done. We ended up getting back together that night.

But everything didn't stop from there. We were separated after High School since we had chosen different colleges. I was going to Dartmouth, an Ivy League college in New Hemisphere and she was going to UCLA and Los Angeles. We knew it was going to be hard to carry on a long distance relationship, but we were going to make it work and I wasn't going to make the same mistake that I made in High School by just assuming that she was cheating.

In our junior year of college I flew down to Los Angeles to surprise Tanya for her birthday. I took her to one of the nicest water front restaurants in Los Angeles. After dinner we went for a walk along the beach where I proposed to her. We were married the summer after the graduated at our local church in Chicago.

After the honeymoon, we both moved to Seattle so I could continue studying. I had been accepted into medical school in Seattle. We settled in perfectly and were happy that we were starting out our new lives together.

Two years into med school we found out that Tanya was pregnant. We were so excited and couldn't wait till our baby was born. Eight months later Bethany was born. The day Bethany was born was both a happy and sad day. It was happy because our baby was finally here and it was sad because Tanya was gone. She'd died giving birth to Bethany. I can still remember her last words to me. _"Please keep going and don't stop just because I'm gone. Care for Bethany and love her and remind her that even though I'm not there that I still love her- I've always loved her and always will. And please find someone who could be a mother to Bethany and a wife to you. Please move on and don't stop living just because I'm not around anymore."_ After she said those words, her heartbeat stopped and she was officially gone for ever.

After Tanya's death Esme and Carmen, Tanya's mother came out to Seattle to help me. After a couple of months Carmen returned to Chicago because of her job, but Esme stayed saying that she can run her company from anywhere and she could even possibly branch out her company to Seattle. Carlisle also came out by transferring from the hospital in Chicago to one in Seattle. Alice and Jasper stayed in Chicago as well as our friends Rose and Emmett, but later decided to move to Seattle since everyone else was here.

Even now three years later, I've never recovered from Tanya's death. The only thing that keeps me alive is Bethany. She's the reason I'm still living. My world would be nothing without my little girl. Now I just live day to day because of Bethany.

**

* * *

**

**So there is my new story!!**

**Okay here are a few points:**

**1) I am hoping to post a few more chapters of every other story before I post the next chapter of this one. And I know I said that I'd update and I haven't and now I've uploaded a brand new story. But I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you! I promise!**

**2) I don't know if I want to continue on with my story _Hannah Montana_, I just can't seem to write a chapter for it, but I'll try to write more to see if I can actually go anywhere. So it would be a great help if anyone could give me your ideas on what you'd like to see happen. If I can't continue it I'll ask readers if they want me to keep it or no, if people say yes I'll try to get someone to help with it (if you want to help you can say so now!), if people say no then I just delete it. It's a waste of time otherwise.**

**3) I have no idea whether _Chicago Private Hospital_ is a real hospital. It's just the first name that popped into my head.**

**4) If you guys have any ideas or comments about any of my stories, please don't be afraid to share them. A few people have given me ideas for my other stories that I'm developing into the plots.**

**5) Please review, rate and subsribe!!! It makes me happy when I check my emails and I find emails from fan fiction.**

**Twilighter545437**


End file.
